Teishi Uchiha
| kanji = ゥチハてぃし | romanji = Uchiha Teishi | other names = | image = | birthdate = June 26 | age = 26 | gender = File:18px-Gender Male.svg.pngMale | height = 173 cm | weight = 56 kg | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | family = Densetsu (father) Hitomi Sarutobi (mother) Fumio Uchiha (grandfather) Suzume Uchiha (grandmother) Kazuo Uchiha (uncle) Juro Uchiha (brother) Kenshin Uchiha (brother) Hanako Uchiha (sister) Danzetsu (brother) | rank = ANBU (former) Jōnin | classification =Sage Partially Modified Human | reg =Kon-9797868 | academy = 12 | chunin = 15 | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan | nature = Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Earth Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release | jutsu =Attack Prevention Technique Beast Tearing Gale Palm Chakra Enhanced Speed Creation of All Things Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Flight Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Phasion Technique Quantum Movement Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Hawks) Tenpenchii Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique Yin-Yang Release: Fortifacation Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter | tools = Blood Increasing Pill Explosive Tag Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Kunai Military Rations Pill Scroll Shuriken Sword }} (ゥチハてぃし;Uchiha Teishi) is a chūnin of Konohagakure and a member of its noble Uchiha Clan. A child of a Survivor of (うちはの事件, Uchiha no Jiken) Densetsu and Hitomi Sarutobi a Sarutobi Clan member, Teishi is one of the very few post-war Uchiha's to have unlocked the rare power of the Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼, Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). Background Born after the conclusion of the , Teishi was born in a era of a that governed the shinobi World. Growing up exlusively away from other people thanks to his origin, Teishi became an anti-social towards people outside the four walls of his residence. Often wanting to surpass his fathers legendary status, Teishi trained hard and often had sparing sessions with Juro, who was uninterested in this attitude of his brother. Despite being year younger than his brother Juro, Teishi was admitted to the Academy alongside Juro, where Teishi learnt the Uchiha's coming of age technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. After his graduation, Teishi opted for a more skilled line of Ninja Duties rather than working for a three man squad. At an age of ten, Densetsu brought Teishi to Reikaigakure where he met and befriended fellow Uchiha's Shino and Shinzō, who were the sons of the Chiekage, Shinzui Uchiha. In his three years training in Reikaigakure. Teishi returned back, only to see his brothers and many of his age-mates already become chūnin. Hearbroken, Teishi returned to Reikaigakure where he met Yukimura Senju, a trusted member of the who worked outside the village. Learning of Teishi's situation, Yukimura decided to involve in a private examination which required training under Yukimura for two months. After the successful completion of the exams which tested Teishi's physical, logical, intellectual, mental and spiritual aptitudes, Yukimura spoke with the and had Teishi participate in another similar examination under the guidance of and . Teishi passed the exams and the Hokage at that time, appointed Teishi as a member of Konoha's . This appointment became Kakashi's final official work as a Hokage, as later he had resigned and given the authority to Naruto. Teishi's two years under the wings of ANBU, gave him a much needed experience and fame and was immediately the first name when it came to appointment of a Squad Leader. Teishi however refused the offer and eventually resigned from his ANBU post, stating that the work made him less free and he would work in a free environment. At first Naruto refused, but after constant letters of resignation, Shikamaru spoke with Teishi and eventually agreed with Teishi's offer with an agreement. The Agreement stated Teishi work as a for the village. Thus Teishi becoming the first person of his age group to be a Jōnin. With Reikaigakure progressing as an highly developing country outside the major five, Naruto, the seventh Hokage sent Teishi as an ambassador to the new Village. Shinzui learnt about the plans and he manipulated Teishi to join sides with him, making Teishi a part of his projects of human modification programs. Teishi sent back various false information to the Leaf Village, which didn't affect any normal happenings. During an travelling mission with Shinzui, he met the older Uchiha's long time arch-rival, Yokoshima Hōzuki. The Duo fought against the man but eventually lost, the fight saw the sealing of Shinzui's physical body and an eventual awakening of the young Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Appearance Personality For most of his childhood, Teishi was anti-social, and only interacted with his siblings when required. Behind his silent face, however, he held his own perception of the shinobi world, especially the fate of his Fathers Clan. Teishi shared a resolve with Juro to surpass his father. This shared resolve made Teishi a hard-worker. As an Academy student, Teishi disliked the idea of genin squads. While not training, Teishi would always be found besides Juro, sleeping and dreaming of complex ninjutsu. Teishi's anti-social behaviour changed when he was ten years old and met the Chiekage and his children, Shino and Shinzō. The later two often making Teishi do the work and make him more frequently involved in society. This reformed Teishi from being an anti-social to a silent type. Unlike his father, Teishi never wavered for a kill and never backed at the sight of murder and death making him an ideal tool used by Konoha for many jobs involving assassinations. Teishi enjoyed the company of Shinzui and took most of his habits including the habit of drinking Sake, much to the annoyance of his father, Densetsu, who regretted his actions. Abilities Hiding beneath his shy and silent personality was a prodigy with a talent that proved his royal descent of two famous clans. Guided by his father and other famous shinobi like Yukimura Senju and the Chiekage, Shinzui, Teishi learnt several different shinobi tactics and excelled in each of them. The immense knowledge and sparring experience with his masters allowed him to become a ANBU captain at a young age which also increased his field experience in many different situations. Dōjutsu Sharingan Teishi's awakening of the Sharingan remains a mystery, as he wasshown to possess the eyes soon after returning from Reikaigakure at the age of 12. By the time he wrote his Chūnin Exams he had already awakened the three tomoes of his dōjutsu. Teishi as shown an incredible level of mastery over his Sharingan, capable of keeping it active for a long time, without showing any adverse effects. The Dōjutsu has granted him an incredible clarity of perception, giving him an immunity to genjutsu and also predicting powers. Teishi is shown using his Sharingan to implant hypnotic messages, replay memories and also paralyze his opponent through eye contact. Kekkei Noroi Teishi is one of the few shinobi alive to utilize the power of two Kekkei Noroi. Teishi was made to consume the first fruit of the tree for experimental purposes. Teishi unknowingly gained the power of elemental control; the ultimate pinnacle of nature transformation. This allowed Teishi to master all five elements a feat only a few outside the users of the Rinnegan have achieved. With his new ability to manipulate the cosmic energy around him, Teishi is capable of launching elemental attacks from around him with same effort as moving his limbs. After his defeat against Yokoshima, through transferring his soul within Teishi, the young Uchiha gained the ability to use the former's rare power Kekkei Noroi-Creation of All Things. This allowed Teishi to create anything using the Celestial energy he is able to manifest. Like Shinzui, Teishi is able to create the most basic of things with accurate eye to details. The creations are also real unlike other weak manifestations. Teishi is also capable of creating living creatures similar to the Nine Masked Beasts. Teishi is capable of regenerating from wounds by creating new tissues as quick replacements. Teishi is capable of creating conceptual forces like gravity,anti-gravity, natural disasters, weather, energy, toxins, barriers, real clones, explosions and even is shown creating black-holes as a defensive power similar to Shinzui who complemented the boy for his quick mastery over the new skill. Ninjutsu Chakra Prowess Teishi had large chakra reserves thanks to his Uchiha and Sarutobi heritage. Teishi often utilized his large reserves in order to utilize vast array of ninjutsu against his opponents. Densetsu mentioned that Teishi's chakra reserves were at the same level as Shinzui's who was shown to have tailed beast levels of chakra. His chakra level allowed him to keep his Sharingan active always without showing any ill effects. Teishi also possessed a fine chakra control, always utilizing the basic minimum chakra required to utilize a jutsu. After incorporating Shinzui's soul into his body, Teishi got cleanse dof the chakra networks that imbued within his system and began to use Cosmic Energy, as an alternative to chakra. Teishi also became undetectable to chakra sensors because of this intervention. Teishi now utilized Cosmic energy around him in order to use ninjutsu thus giving him an unlimited source of manna. Body Modifications Becoming a human experiment under the care of Shinzui, Teishi had his modified to be capable of handling the powers of his Kekkei Noroi. Most of Shinzui's efforts in modifying Teishi was to create a Human similar to a Celestial Being like him. This resulted in Teishi gaining an tremendous boost in his physical and mental capabilities. Teishi's normal strength was comparable to Tsunade's own chakra enhanced strength. Teishi was agile on his feet, as he was able to cover large distances in a eye blink only outmatched by Shinzui. Teishi also had enough durability to survive falls from large heights and also reflexes that were on the same level as his other abilities. Teishi was also shown to adjust his body temperatures to the environment. Genjutsu Teishi had a very difficult time utilizing genjutsu has a kid and always fell to C-D Rank illusions. However after his training in Reikaigakure and eventual awakening of the Copy Wheel Eye, Teishi grasped the workings on illusions capable of creating illusions, by touch, or eye-contact. He is also capable of discerning any genjutsu thrown at him and backfire it against the user. After synchronizing with Shinzui's soul and becoming a Celestial Being, Teishi's ody naturally became immune to genjutsu. Quotes Trivia * Densetsu had always wanted to build an Octagonal compound wall for their residence, but was forced by Hitomi's wife power to build a normal four sided compound wall, much to his disliking. * Teishi's hobbies are learning ninjutsu and sleeping. * Teishi wishes to fight Shinzō, Shino and Juro Uchiha. * Teishi's favorite food is Zoni and hates Mizuame. * Teishi's favorite phrase is "Like a bird I fly, like the wind I flow" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan